


STARSHIPPING ║ Drabbles.

by YukiKou_9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual, Spiritual, starshipping juudai yuki yuusei fudou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKou_9/pseuds/YukiKou_9
Summary: Small drabbles of Yusei & Judai. Things I can think of will go here..The characters are from Kazuki Takahashi, Tokyo TV, Konami, etc. I used them not for profit.Yaoi (boyxboy), if you are homophobic, don't read.





	1. What happened last night?

.

He woke up with a headache, cloudy eyesight, the sunlight didn't let him see clearly. He didn't understand anything, he didn't even remember his name. He looked to his side, and collided with a very familiar brown bush, covered up to the forehead. He frowned to try to remember who had such hair and...

"Kuriboh?" he said. He rubbed his eyes violently, and had no intention of waking up his night owl companion, but curiosity was stronger.

He tried to slide the sheets gently and found himself with...

Judai Yuki.

"What the fuck? Judai?" he expressed with more confusion as he startled.

The boy snored as if he owed nothing to the world, needless to say he was with his torso naked with his back to him. But Yusei could not remember what had happened last night, nor how they reached that point. He blushed and went back to bed, covered himself to the last tip of his hair and didn't come out all day.

What happened last night?


	2. That's how we decide things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai and Yusei have a very peculiar way of deciding household chores.

.

 

Everything was defined in this final robbery. As effusive as ever, Judai brought his fingers to his usual pose to draw a card. 

 

"My turn! Draw" shouted, removed the card and looked at it. He smiled triumphantly and looked at Yusei, the not at all fearful, smiled at him even more, and Judai hesitated for a moment. 

 

The black-haired Stardust with beaks was imposing, waiting for his next turn, he could almost taste the victory. 

 

"Now I use the magic card of 'old rules' " he said while I showed him the card ", this card allows me to invoke any monster of level 5 or higher" he supported the same in the disc of duel ", and I invoke the HEROE Elemental Neos, in attack mode" the hologram became visible in his combat pose. 

 

"But Neos and Stardust have the same level of attack" declared Yusei with an arched eyebrow and a tilted smile. Judai was too bold for his strategies. 

 

Another triumphant laugh came from Judai, and he immediately grabbed another card. 

 

"Baka! Don't sing victory until the marker is at 0" hums, Yusei was hyper shocked. "With the magic card H-Ardent Heart, team my HEROE Elemental Neos with 500 ATK, gives you a total of... "The chestnut smile widened completely," 3000 ATK."

 

Yusei's jaw fell and almost didn't touch the ground. He didn't have any fast playing cards in his hand. 

 

"Now, HEROE Elemental Neos, attacks Stardust," Judai declared. 

 

The hologram flew towards the star dragon throwing its power, Yusei's life points were 500 LP and Judai's were 250 LP. The damage Neos inflicted on Stardust was also inflicted on Yusei, leaving his LP at 0.

 

"Got'cha!" he finally said with his typical pose, pointing at him with his fingers. Yusei knelt down finally defeated. Her boyfriend approached him. 

 

"The next one won't pass," she could only answer him. She stood up, Judai kissed his lips slowly, then separated from him to see him with a smile. 

 

"Well Yusei, I have won, today it is your turn to make the food" a drop slipped over Yusei's head, and there was nothing left for him but to prepare dinner. 

 

It was like that sometimes when the chores of the house were disputed and they didn't agree. 

 

.

 

Total words without author's notes: 392 words.

 

N/A: I don't have much idea about duels.

 

I hope my English is understood, thank you for reading. Thank you for your comments.

 

Yuki Kou.


	3. My way loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Judai feels responsible for Yusei... he shows it this way.

Yusei scrubbed his eyes all the time as he sat at the dining room table with a pile of books on top and leaves scattered around. He grumbled all the time about something that stung his eyes.

His partner left one of the rooms to go to the kitchen and pour himself some coffee, he didn't like to bother Yusei when he was studying for his doctorate, but he listened to the major's insults, snorted and rolled his eyes in white.

"This idiot bought his glasses and doesn't wear them," he protested to himself.

So he poured two cups of coffee, and took Yusei's glasses which were on top of the kitchen bar, apparently they had become a very nice ornament over there.

Fudo had not noticed the presence of the youngest, when the youngest put the cup of steaming and strong coffee in front of him. He smiled when he saw it. His red, tired eyes, bags under his overly marked eyelids declared how bad he really looked.

He thanked the cup of coffee, but his face changed drastically as he saw the chestnut's scolding face.

"Idiot, you bought yourself reading glasses and you don't wear them" scolded him and opened the bras to fit him between his ears, put the glasses on and then gave him one last look, he smiled. Now yes, you look better Yusei. Your glasses are expensive, wear them, and stop scrubbing your eyes. Drink your coffee. "He demanded more than to propose, the boy sat next to him running some books.

The black-haired one had to admit that Judai was right after all, he smiled for himself as he looked at his partner who had already gone to the moon imaginatively.

"Thank you Judai, what would become of me without you?" he asked affectionately, took his hand on the table and the boy came out of his thoughts. He smiled back at him with illusion in his eyes.

"I don't know, but the next time I'll stick my glue on your glasses," he finally declared, causing a laugh between the two of them.

.

Number of words without counting author's notes: 351 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope my English is understood. I appreciate the Kudos or comments, everything is welcome (:   
> Yuki.


	4. This Johan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Yusei think of Judai's ex-boyfriend, even though they're friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: I love Johan Andersen.

Yusei had no doubt about Judai. Well, the boy had stayed in the future to live with him definitively, but from time to time he would go out from time to time to refloat certain names in various conversations. But there was one in particular that Yusei was beginning to detest.

And, Oh coincidence! Judai wanted to celebrate his 20th birthday in the past-in the future it would be like 40 years-and of course that wasn't a problem, except for the fact that he had to see Johan Anderson's face, and to make it worse, the guy proposed celebrating him at his house.

Not to mention the face of the Satellite. But by Judai I was going to be able to handle that. But it wasn't that she didn't like him, on the contrary, the boy was divine, and attentive to his guests, and she couldn't blame her boyfriend for ever having felt in love with him, even Yusei himself could do it if he didn't know who he was.

The celebration was a complete success, it was like an unlocked achievement for him, it gave him the best possible attitude, even when Johan sat next to him to chat about trivial things. But something that hit him hard was when he saw them talking too close..., TOO MUCH. He had to swallow that hard.

And Judai was too alien to this, but for Johan it didn't go unnoticed, and realizing that his friend's boyfriend wasn't very comfortable with the situation, I invite him to join in the conversation. Fudo was static before the cyan-haired boy's attitude, but then he understood that Anderson was doing it on purpose, so that he would feel confident, to make him realize that he shouldn't have doubts.

The night concluded that Johan had prepared the guest room for the two boys so that they could spend the night there and be spared for the journey into the future.

What could I think of Johan? Yes, he was a good and educated boy. So... What bothered him?

He watched his boyfriend sleep as if nothing had happened, and he kept going round and round, until Judai woke up and put a hand on his face, the satellite was over the top as he felt it. The chestnut tree's fingers forced him to look him in the face stealing the air, despite the darkness, his eyes met.

"What is it Yusei? Do you want to go back? "asked Judai worried. The black-haired man blinked a couple of times.

"No, I just can't sleep. Don't worry honey" he replied, trying to evade the subject that really didn't let him sleep.

"Well.... Since we're both awake, we could entertain ourselves, couldn't we? "asked the boy playfully as he straddled himself to Yusei's gallows. His blushes were not long in coming.

In the end, his jealousy was silly, because if Judai didn't want it, he wouldn't have left his daily life in the past to stay in the future, would he?

.

Number of words without counting author's notes: 485 words


	5. My way to give back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My way to give back...

.  
Panic attacks can happen anytime, anywhere. That 'state' doesn't discriminate in any way, and that's what happened to Judai. Even though he was already an adult, his past as a teenager at the Duel Academy from time to time tormented him.

Nights in which he could not sleep because he had terrible nightmares, where he woke up suddenly, with a racing heart, sweaty and short of breath, wanting to cry at all times and on nights where a silent witness to that torment would go to the moon not to bother his partner. 

Having to sit, grabbing his legs, and crying as far as his body would go, even to the point of dehydration and then trying to pretend to sleep while Yusei got up to go to work. 

 

But not this time. Yusei had noticed by the terrible dark circles under his eyes, by the swelling on his eyelids, by his dry lips, red eyes, and that sorrow that betrays us, betraying his crying. That night she decided not to sleep without Judai noticing. 

And it happened again. Fudo heard whimpers beside him, his boyfriend was with his back to him, Judai did not stop crying as if something would affect him, he sat down and hugged himself, and Yusei, who was more stealthy than he was, hugged him from behind, while Yuki tried to get the air into him. 

"Quiet Judai" Yusei whispered to him, resting his chin on the chestnut tree's shoulder, while the chestnut tree inhaled and exhaled slowly while his companion guided him. 

Yusei did not want to suffocate him with his embrace, but he tried to compose himself to help him in any way he could. Finally, he lured him to himself and cradled him on his chest as he stroked his hair. 

"Yusei looked for Judai's gaze, and the boy looked at him with soaked eyes. Frankly, the image hurt him, but he held back, he only had to help him", wake me up when you feel overwhelmed, when you can no longer, and I will be here for you, always" he lifted the fringe and kissed his forehead, then his lips looked for Judai's in a slow, hot kiss, though salty. 

And so they shared the night, in silence, together. Sometimes it's good for someone to pamper you and I stayed by your side, making sure you're okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 410 words
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles should not exceed 500 characters. I hope to achieve them.


End file.
